


Sheith Month

by JudeMathis



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot Collection, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2017, Tumblr Prompt, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: My ideas for Sheith Month starting in August from the 1-31





	Sheith Month

**Day 1: Yes Sir**   
Garrison Days - The aftermath of Keith getting into trouble once again because of him being a hot-head. Shiro being the only one that he will listen to comes to talk to Keith about what happened during his outburst. 

 

**Day 2: Hades** **Percy Jackson AU**  
Keith - Son of Hephaestus: god or fire and blacksmithing who created weapons for gods or Ares, the god of war.  
Shiro - Son of Kratos who is the god of strength and power or Zeus, god of lightning, thunder, and the heavens. Leader of the olympic gods.  
-Keith, the son of Hephaestus or Ares who comes to Camp Half-Blood after discovering that he is the son of a god. He didn’t know what to think about it though since he had been an orphan since he was young and knew nothing about his father. This was a huge change for him though and he didn’t know how to react to the entire thing until he met Shiro one day. Shiro was good with handling the troubled half-bloods like Keith. AU where Shiro helps Keith adjust to life at camp half-blood and being the son of a god. 

  
**Day 3: Scars**   
Shiro and Keith both share scars , whether it be physical or emotional? Will they be able to help each other get over the scars or will they forever remain? 

 

**Day 4: Freedom**   
Shiro gained his freedom when he was able to escape from Zarkon and return to earth. That freedom caused him to be reunited with Keith who he has been wanting to return to. How will Shiro react when he is safe by Keith’s side? 

 

**Day 5: The Shack**   
Keith convinces Shiro to sneak off the grounds of the Garrison since he wanted to show him the shack that he had found. Keith had worked on making the place feel like a home since he hadn’t been there in years. He showed Shiro the shack and what had been done to the inside of it since he wanted to show it off to him. Hours passed as they stayed in the shack before it soon dawned on Shiro that he had feelings for Keith. 

 

**Day 6: Haircut**   
Keith needing a haircut which is hard to get since they are in space. Shiro offers to help him with that haircut knowing that Keith needs one. 

 

**Day 7: Garrison Days**   
First sparring match between Shiro and Keith 

 

**Day 8: First**   
First Kiss/Date

 

**Day 9: Memories**   
Keith’s last memory of Shiro after hearing the news about Shiro going missing on Kerberos mission. 

 

**Day 10: Prosthetic**   
Shiro has a nightmare which is a memory of how he got his prosthetic arm, Keith wakes him up and reassures him that everything is okay and that he isn’t on the Galra ship anymore. 

  
**Day 11: Peridot**   
Dragon Rider AU 

  
**Day 12: Free Day**   
Harry Potter AU 

  
**Day 13: Party**  
Neon Lights AU   
Character A is a DJ that drowns out their anxieties in the heavy, thumping bass at the club where they work. Most nights, Character A is too engrossed in their work to really pay attention to what’s happening on the dance floor, but at the same time, it’s hard to miss what Character B’s hips are doing when they clear out the dance floor. Character B has been dying to get the attention of the cute, stoic DJ. After a night of extreme partying, Character B is getting ready to hang up their dancing shoes when Character A walks up to them. - AUideas

  
**Day 14: Meteor Shower**   
Keith and Shiro watching a meteor shower in space by one of the large windows in the control room cuddling with each other. 

  
**Day 15: Abstract**   
Artist AU 

  
**Day 16: Bad Idea**   
Shiro lecturing Keith about training while he was sick after he did collapse in the training deck. Plus taking care of him afterwards 

  
**Day 17: Past**   
Shiro and Keith meeting when they were children at a library after it is discovered by Shiro that Keith loves astronomy. They become good friends because of the astronomy book. 

  
**Day 18: Right Hand**   
Detective AU 

  
**Day 19: Galra**   
AU where Keith already knows about his Galra lineage and a member of the blade of marmora, he keeps the knowledge of his Galra blood secret from Shiro and the others. He made a promise to say nothing about the blade of marmora until they were sent there by Ulaz. It is discovered during the visit that Keith is a member who is afraid that Shiro and the others will be angry with him because of his Galra blood. Shiro reassures him though since he cares about him so much. 

  
**Day 20: Rocket**   
Another Garrison Day one-shot, Shiro and Keith talking about what they think is out there before Shiro leaves for Kerberos. 

  
**Day 21: Sacrifice**   
Keith taking a hit that was aimed for Shiro instead. Based off of this artwork:  http://thecrimsonpaladin.tumblr.com/post/162127335266

  
**Day 22: Astral Plane**   
Spending some quality time together, Shiro finally tells Keith what happened on what he thought was an Astral Plane and what the Black Lion showed him during that experience.

 

**Day 23: Future**   
Shiro’s and Keith’s plans after the defeat of Zarkon’s army. 

  
**Day 24: Horror**   
Youtuber AU or Shiro trying to act brave while watching a horror movie with Keith 

  
**Day 25: Gladiolus**   
Tournament/Gladiator AU. Might be Space Gladiator or Modern Gladiator. 

 

**Day 26: Pirates**   
Treasure Planet AU 

 

**Day 27: Knowledge**   
Thoughts of Knowledge during the blade of marmora pt.1 

 

**Day 28: Death**   
Thoughts of Death during the blade of marmora pt.2 

 

** Day 29: Present **   
Shiro and Keith getting used to the lifestyle on Allura’s ship while the travel around fighting against the Galra 

 

**Day 30: Break**   
College Spring Break AU 

 

**Day 31: Promise**   
Shiro fulfilling his promise about returning to Keith after the Kerberos mission as he promised him that he would return before he left. Reunion one-shot. 


End file.
